


Sprich Italienisch für mich (Talk Italian to Me)

by likemybonfireheart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Demigods, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Illustrated, Italian-American Character, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likemybonfireheart/pseuds/likemybonfireheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico und Will sind zwölf, als sie das erste Mal miteinander sprechen. Will ist verknallt und als Nico verschwindet sieht er zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder er lässt sich davon entmutigen oder er macht weiter und hofft, bis sie sich wieder treffen, 'heldenhaft' genug zu sein, um Nicos Interesse zu wecken und ihn für sich zu gewinnen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprich Italienisch für mich (Talk Italian to Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talk Italian to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573488) by [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab). 



> Übersetzung von [Queenie_Mab](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/profile)'s fic, [Talk Italian to Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3573488). Vielen Dank für die Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung und deine Hilfe beim posten! 
> 
> Vielen lieben Dank auch an [Nia_Kantorka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka) für's Korrigieren und die vielen guten Vorschläge. 
> 
> Und an [Viviana Di Chiara](http://vivianadichiara.tumblr.com/), die ihr Einverständnis gegeben hat, ihre Kunst ([Tumblr](http://likemybonfireheart.tumblr.com/post/127822846872)) mit der Übersetzung zu veröffentlichen. NICHT ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis der Künstlerin verändern, kopieren und/oder auf anderen Seiten veröffentlichen!!

~*~

Will erwachte, als die Morgensonne durch’s Fenster schien und blinzelte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Letzte Nacht war anstrengend gewesen. Er hatte endlich den Mut aufgebracht mit Nico zu sprechen, sogar am Lagerfeuer neben ihm gesessen und anschließend waren er und Nico um den See gelaufen, hatten die Sterne betrachtet und sich darüber unterhalten, wie Camp Half-Blood sich verändern würde, wenn die olympischen Götter hielten, was sie Percy versprochen hatten.

Als Will Percy Jackson zur Sprache brachte, wie sehr er ihn bewunderte und wie überrascht er gewesen war, als Percy das Angebot ein Gott zu werden abgelehnt hatte, sah Nico ihn mit einem seltenen Lächeln an und schaute dann wehmütig über den See. „Ja. Er ist schon in Ordnung.” 

Diese Aussage setzte sich wie Sodbrennen in Wills Magen fest. Er war nicht sicher warum, aber da Hades nun auch eine Hütte hatte, hoffte er die Chance zu bekommen, mehr über Nico herauszufinden. Sie sagten gute Nacht nachdem Nico ihn bis zu Hütte Sieben begleitet hatte. Will klopfte Nico auf die Schulter und dankte ihm dafür, dass er die Beerdigungsriten für die gefallenen Helden durchgeführt hatte, besonders für Michael. Die kurze Berührung brachte erst seinen Arm und dann seinen ganzen Körper zum Kribbeln, bis das Gefühl seinen Magen erreichte und sich dort in ein warmes Glühen verwandelte, das sein Lächeln aufleuchten lies. Er war sich nicht sicher, was bei der Berührung über Nicos Augen huschte, aber er hoffte, es könnte der Beginn einer neuen Freundschaft gewesen sein. „Du wirst ein guter Berater sein,” sagte Nico zu ihm. „Du hast das Zeug dazu.” Und dann war er gegangen. 

Will war kein Idiot. Er wusste, was das war, was er für Nico fühlte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er Nico in New York gesehen hatte, die Fifth Avenue heraufkommend, eine Totenarmee anführend, mit einem Höllenhund auf den Fersen und seinem Vater, dem Totengott persönlich, als Nachhut. Will war total verknallt. Als er Nico in die Dunkelheit verschwinden sah, dachte er, er sei es nicht wert von ihm bemerkt zu werden; er hatte noch nie einen Auftrag ausgeführt. Er war ein Heiler, ein Mediziner, Reserve.

Sich von seinen Grübeleien losreißend, beobachtete er seine Geschwister, die gerade erwachten. Nun da Michael fort war, würden sie zu ihm aufsehen und an diese Idee würde er sich erst gewöhnen müssen.

~*~

„Was meinst du damit, er ist weg?” fragte Will und versuchte, sich den Schmerz nicht anhören zu lassen.

Chiron reichte ihm einen Korb frisch gewaschenen Bandagen, drehte sich um und schaute ihn an, wobei er die Inventur der Ausstattung der Krankenstation unterbrach. „Er hat sich nie offiziell als Camper angemeldet. Ich hatte gehofft, die zusätzliche Hütte für seinen Vater würde das ändern, aber sogar Dionysus besteht darauf, dass er sich selbst dafür entscheiden muss. Nico di Angelo ist in vieler Hinsicht ein geplagter junger Mann.” Er machte eine Pause und strich sich den Bart. „Aber ich hoffe weiterhin, dass er beizeiten seinen Weg finden wird.” 

Wills Augen brannten und er drehte sich von Chiron weg, während er die Bandagen faltete. Er wollte seine Trauer nicht mit seinem Mentor teilen, zumindest nicht bevor er sie besser verstand. Wenn irgendjemand fragte, konnte er es auf Michaels Tod schieben; das würde jeder verstehen. Apollo war nicht die einzige Hütte, die Verluste erlitten hatte. Er schluckte den bitteren Geschmack der Schuld darüber hinunter, dass er mehr darunter litt, dass Nico das Camp verlassen hatte als unter dem Tod seines Bruders. Wie es schien, war _er_ auch ein bisschen ‘geplagt’. 

„Chiron," rief Percy von der Tür her. Will sah auf und Percy bemerkte ihn. „Solace!" Er durchquerte den Raum und Will drehte sich zu ihm, erstaunt als Percy ihm die Hand hinstreckte. Will nahm Percys Hand und dieser zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Will war mehr als nur ein bisschen überwältigt, aber er klopfte Percys Rücken als dieser das gleiche tat. „Ich bin dir so dankbar, dass du Annabeth gerettet hast, Mann. Ich bin dir echt was schuldig.” Percy war hörbar gerührt.

Will trat zurück, als Percy sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben schien, und lächelte. „Keine Ursache.” 

„Wolltest du etwas von mir?" fragte Chiron und erinnerte sie an seine Anwesenheit.

Percys Augen leuchteten auf und er schaute Will prüfend an. „Ja. Ich hab eine Nachricht von Hermes erhalten, die Liste all seiner Kinder draußen in der Welt. Da sind noch einige mehr als die paar, die er auf dem Olymp genannt hat, aber ich denke wir sollten mit denen beginnen, die schon fast 13 sind. Weißt du…” Er schaute wieder mit ernsthaftem Blick zu Will. „Wenn Will dazu bereit ist, wäre er meine erste Wahl, den Satyrn bei der Organisation zu helfen und die neuen Kinder ins Camp zu bringen.” 

Chiron drehte sich zu Will, den Kopf geneigt und wartete auf dessen Entscheidung, ob er die Aufgabe übernehmen wollte oder nicht.

Und so hatte Will mehr als genug Arbeit, um sich von Grübeleien über seine Verluste abzulenken und, so hoffte er, um seine Gefühle in den Griff zu kriegen.

~*~

Will und Glenn, ein neu ernannter Sucher, fanden Cecil in dem Moment, in dem sie Janesville, Wisconsin erreichten. Will stieg aus dem Bus und bevor er sich auch nur umsehen konnte, wurde er von einem rennenden Farbfleck getroffen, der ihn rücklings auf Glenn warf. Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst und schließlich lagen alle drei ineinander verknäult auf den Stufen des Busses. Er griff nach dem Jungen, der auf ihm lag, hielt ihn fest und rang nach Atem während der Junge sich wehrte, um sich zu befreien.

„Sorry, sorry, ich – ich schwöre es war ein Unfall. Ich muss weiter, bitte. Schnell. Sie sind hinter mir her.”

„Warte einen Moment," sagte Glenn und gab Will einen Stoß als der Fahrer sie anblaffte, sich entweder vom Bus zu entfernen oder wieder einzusteigen. „Will. Das ist er; er ist derjenige den wir suchen.”

Will hielt den Jungen weiter fest als er aufstand und Glenn zahlte beim Fahrer ein zusätzliches Ticket. „Es ist alles okay,” sagte Will und versuchte beruhigend zu klingen. „Wir sind hier, um dir zu helfen.” Er ließ den Jungen los, als dieser nickte, und gemeinsam stiegen sie die Stufen hoch, während sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. 

Als der Bus sich von der Haltestelle entfernte, sah Will zwei Polizisten vorbeirennen, als ob sie hinter einem Kriminellen her wären und der Junge lies sich mit dem Gesicht nach unten zwischen die Sitze fallen. Glücklicherweise waren sie die einzigen Fahrgäste. 

Will setzte sich Glenn gegenüber und sie sahen sich verwundert an, so nach dem Motto: _Was für einen Unruhestifter bringen wir denn da ins Camp?_

„Ist die Luft rein?" fragte der Junge und sah zu Will auf. Er war klein mit spitzen, fast elfischen Zügen. Sein wildes braunes Haar stand in Büscheln am Hinterkopf ab und er hatte braune Augen, die zu groß für sein Gesicht zu sein schienen. Er erinnerte Will an Peter Pan.

„Ja," sagte Will und klopfte auf den Sitz neben sich. Der Junge sprang vom Boden auf und in den Sitz wie eine große Feder. „Ich bin Will Solace.” Er zeigte auf Glenn. „Das ist Glenn. Wie heißt du?” 

„Cecil," sagte der Junge nur. „Wie weit fährt dieser Bus?”

~*~

Wie sich herausstellte, hatten Cecils ‘Pflegeeltern’ ihm die Polizei auf den Hals gehetzt. Nach Cecils Beschreibung vermutete Will, dass es sich bei diesen um Monster handelte, die sich an das moderne Leben anpassten, sich ins System schleusten und von den Schützlingen ernährten, die ihnen in den Schoss geworfen wurden. Er hatte solche Geschichten oft genug gehört.

Auf ihrem Weg über den Hügel zum Camp Half-Blood, stoppte Cecil abrupt nachdem Will ihm ein bisschen von sich erzählt hatte. Will blieb ebenfalls stehen und schaute sich nach ihm um. 

„Nie im Leben," sagte Cecil, die Lippen auf einer Seite hochziehend. „Das kann doch nicht sein, dass du erst zwölf bist. So alt bin ich auch. Alter, was geben die euch zu essen in diesem Camp?” Er sackte zusammen um den Größenunterschied zu betonen und Will konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen.

Glenn tänzelte nervös auf seinen falschen Füßen und machte ihnen Zeichen sich zu beeilen. „Nun macht schon. Wir sind fast an der Grenze. Ihr könnt so viel quatschen wie ihr wollt, wenn wir drüben sind.” 

Will wurde augenblicklich wieder ernst und erinnerte sich an die zahlreichen Monsterangriffe, die offensichtlich um so häufiger geschahen, je näher ein Halbgott dem sicheren Camp kam. „Er hat recht. Wir können uns weiter unterhalten, wenn wir da sind.”

Sie stiegen den Rest des Hügels ohne weitere Unterbrechung und schweigend hinauf. Es war richtig, dass die Tatsache ein Halbgott zu sein eine Person schneller Erwachsen werden ließ als irgendetwas anderes und nach dreieinhalb Jahren als Dauercamper konnte Will selbst kaum glauben, dass er erst zwölf war.

~*~

Will fiel in seine Rollen als Berater der Apollo Hütte, zweiter Heiler nach Chiron und als der Junge, der alles daran setzte, dass die neuen Camper sich wohlfühlten. Er versuchte sie aufzuheitern und half den ruhigeren einen Platz zu finden, damit sie nicht wegliefen in dem Glauben, dass niemand sie leiden könne. Will dachte häufig an Nico di Angelo und das war immer mit der Frage nach dem 'was wäre wenn?' verbunden.

Lou Ellen war von ihrer Mutter anerkannt worden, während Will und Glenn unterwegs waren, um Cecil ins Camp zu bringen und schon wenige Wochen später waren die drei unzertrennlich. Cecil und Lou Ellen rangen Will die ganze Geschichte über seine Vernarrtheit in den mysteriösen Sohn des Hades ab und hörten ihm geduldig zu, wann immer er das Bedürfnis hatte darüber zu sprechen. Seine neusten Träume boten eine Menge Gesprächsstoff.

Er hatte nie zuvor prophetische Träume gehabt, aber Nico tauchte alarmierend häufig in seinen Alpträumen auf, seitdem Jason, Piper und Leo von ihrem Auftrag, Hera zu befreien, zurück gekehrt waren.

\-- Nico trat aus den Schatten einer schwarzen Pappel hervor, der Himmel über ihm ein purpurner Dunst, die Luft voll Schwefelgestank. Er stand ganz still und blickte über etwas das aussah wie ein Steinbruch voll hoher Felsen, obwohl man das wegen der Nebelschleier, die um die Steine herum waberten, nicht genau sehen konnte. Er drehte sich um und begann zu laufen, geräuschlos seinen Weg zwischen den Felsen hindurch suchend. Hin und wieder hielt er an, um einen davon aufmerksam zu betrachten... und die Steine schienen zurück zu schauen. Das waren keine Felsen, es waren Seelen und das Land das er durchquerte war Asphodel. 

Die Atmosphäre veränderte sich, je weiter er hinein lief, der Nebel wurde dichter, sammelte sich am Boden, niedergedrückt von Grauen. Er brachte Visionen von gerinnendem Blut in offenen Wunden mit sich, bündelte sich zu purer Verzweiflung und eine unheimliche Kraft war am Werk, die Nico zu sich zog. Diese bösartige Anziehungskraft war zu mächtig, um ihr zu widerstehen. Seine Schuhe rutschten und verloren den Halt als sich ein tintenschwarzer Abgrund vor ihm auftat, der ihn in seine Tiefen saugte. Er fiel blindlings, den Mund zu einem lautlosen Schrei geöffnet.--

Will erwachte keuchend, seine Kehle brannte als hätte er Feuer geschluckt, ein metallischer Geschmack lag auf seiner Zunge. Er zog die Knie an seine Brust und schlang die Arme darum. Er betete zu Apollo, zu Hades, zu Hecate und sogar zu Hermes, dass es bloß ein Alptraum gewesen war, während Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.

~*~

Will hatte Nico di Angelo seit ihrem Gespräch vor so langer Zeit nicht mehr persönlich gesehen, aber er erkannte ihn sofort, obwohl es dunkel war, er ihn nur von hinten sehen konnte und er ein Hemd mit Tropenmuster trug. Er bedeutete Lou Ellen und Cecil sich still zu verhalten und schaute über das römische Lager, Nico's Blickrichtung folgend. Schließlich trat er vor. „Nico?"

~*~

Will war hundemüde ein paar Tage nach Kriegsende. So müde, dass die wenigen Stunden Schlaf, die er bekam, nicht viel halfen. Irgendetwas hielt ihn in den wenigen kostbaren Stunden außerhalb der Krankenstation vom Schlafen ab - die Sonne vielleicht? Nachdem er bis weit in die Nacht hinein gearbeitet hatte, war es wegen des frühen Sonnenaufgangs in den Sommermonaten wirklich ätzend ein Apollocamper zu sein. Er schlug seine Decke zurück, zog ein Paar Jeans an, dazu einen sauberes OP-Hemd und stieg in seine Flip Flops.

Er seufzte als er ins Bad schlurfte, Erinnerungen abschüttelnd, die er nicht noch einmal durchleben wollte. Er hatte sich danach gesehnt, dass Nico di Angelo zurück käme und als dieser endlich wieder aufgetaucht war, war er dem Verblassen so nah gewesen. Viel näher als es Nico selbst klar gewesen war, wie Will vermutete. Als Will Trainer Hedge nach Nico gefragt hatte, nachdem er Melli bei der Geburt ihres Sohnes geholfen hatte, war dessen Blick aussagekräftig genug, um Will bewusst zu machen, dass er keine Zeit zu verlieren hatte. Wenn er Nico davon überzeugen wollte im Camp zu bleiben, wenn er versuchen wollte, sich mit ihm anzufreunden, musste er das geschickt anstellen. Das war der Grund, warum er sich auf das Schlachtfeld geschlichen hatte. Es waren nicht seine aufgewühlten Nerven nach der Geburt gewesen oder die Furcht, sein Leben auf's Spiel zu setzen. Die Wucht seiner Gefühle machte ihm Angst und er wunderte sich darüber, wie echt sie waren oder wie sehr seine Fantasie sie vielleicht verschönert hatte.

Die Verbindung, die er nach der Schlacht von Manhatten gefühlt hatte, war echt gewesen und Nico gehörte nicht zu den Menschen, die einfach mit jedem spazieren gingen und die Sterne anschauten. Will wäre schon allein damit zufrieden gewesen, aber als Nico darauf bestanden hatte, ihn bis zu seiner Hütte zu begleiten... das hatte sich schon sehr wie eine richtige Verabredung angefühlt. Klar, sie waren erst zwölf Jahre alt gewesen, aber mit dem Schicksal der ganzen Welt auf den Schultern, ihr Leben so zerbrechlich und oft viel zu früh ausgelöscht... Nico musste es doch auch bemerkt haben, musste doch auch gespürt haben...

„Bescheuert,“ sagte er zu seinem Spiegelbild, seine Hände auf den Rand des Waschbeckens gestützt. „Du bist so bescheuert, Will.“

Er wusste, er lag nicht falsch was Nicos Vorliebe für Jungs anging, aber die Art, wie seine Augen aufgeleuchtet hatten bei der Erwähnung von Percy Jackson. Dort war sein Herz gewesen, damals bei ihrem nächtlichen Spaziergang. Er rief sich die andere Nacht ins Gedächtnis, als er Nico auf dem Schlachtfeld über den Weg gelaufen war, die Dunkelheit, die er in ihm gespürt hatte, die Verzweiflung. Nico war bereit gewesen, sich im Kampf gegen die Römer zu opfern und hätte das sicherlich auch durchgezogen, wenn Will nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre. Percy Jackson. Will verstand die Anziehung. Wenn er irgendeine Chance in der Unterwelt mit Percy sehen würde und Nico keine Option wäre, dann würde er sein Glück auf jeden Fall versuchen. Aber Percy war so in Annabeth verliebt, er wäre ein Narr daran auch nur zu denken. Auch Nico war weit davon entfernt ein Narr zu sein und es brach Will das Herz, wenn er daran dachte, dass unglückliche Verliebtheit Nico dazu bringen konnte, sein Leben nicht wert zu schätzen. 

Er hatte mit Nico geflirtet als sie die Sabotage der Onager planten, hatte erstmal ein bisschen die Stimmung getestet und gedacht, er hätte wieder an die Verbindung von damals angeknüpft. Nico hatte ihn nicht weggeschickt. Er hatte Wills Hilfe zwar nur wiederwillig akzeptiert, aber er hatte sie angenommen. Und dann hatte er die Bombe hochgehen lassen, dass er nicht bleiben würde. Er hatte seinen Entschluss bereits gefasst. Trotzdem... obwohl das Letzte, was sie gemeinsam getan hatten, war, Octavian dabei zu zusehen, wie er sich selbst in die Luft jagte... Will fragte sich, ob er nicht vielleicht doch noch eine winzige Chance hatte, Nico umzustimmen. 

Nico und die römische Prätorin hatten sich vor dem ganzen Camp umarmt, ein Symbol der Einheit, wobei Nico die Griechen und Camp Half-Blood repräsentierte. Nico musste es gar nicht offiziell bestätigen, er gehörte zum Camp. Will sah seinem Spiegelbild erneut in die Augen. „Wenn du es mit Percy Jackson versuchen würdest, wenn du eine Chance hättest und es Nico nicht gäbe, warum solltest du es dann nicht versuchen, wenn Nico da ist und du keine Chance bei Percy hast. Nico gewinnt in beiden Fällen, aber du musst endlich aufhören so feige zu sein und ihm sagen, dass du willst, dass er da bleibt.” 

Entschlossen überquerte Will die Veranda seiner Hütte und erblickte Nico auf der anderen Seite der Wiese, in inniger Umarmung mit Jason Grace. Noch ein unmöglicher Traum. Er setzte eine strenge Miene auf, nicht gewillt, noch einmal vor seinen Gefühlen zurück zu schrecken und winkte Nico, bis dieser ihn bemerkte. Dann zeigte er auf den Boden und sandte seine Botschaft. Du. Hier. Sofort.

~*~

Im darauf folgenden Jahr dachte Will, er müsste zerbrechen. Er war so schlimm verknallt in Nico di Angelo, es brachte ihn schier um, dass er es für sich behalten musste.

Sie waren Freunde geworden, nachdem er Nico zu sich gerufen und ihn dazu gebracht hatte, ein paar Tage in der Krankenstation zu verbringen, aber Nico hatte klar gemacht, nicht in Bezug auf Will speziell sondern ganz allgemein, dass er kein Interesse an romantischen Verabredungen hatte. Will ermunterte Nico, wenn er merkte, dass es notwendig war, aber Nicos Reaktion, als Will das Thema Liebe zur Sprache brachte, machte ihm klar, dass die Frage tabu war und dass Nico sich bei weiterem Nachbohren von ihm zurückziehen würde.

Stattdessen ging Will dem Thema auf jede erdenkliche Weise aus dem Weg und er und Nico endeten schließlich in einer Art Nicht-Beziehung. Sie verhielten sich eigentlich wie jedes andere Paar, nur ohne das entsprechende Etikett und ohne körperliche Intimität. Lou Ellen und Cecil hatten eine private Wette laufen, wann Will und Nico endlich öffentlich machen würden, dass sie zusammen waren, bis Will ihnen sagte, dass sie das bleiben lassen sollten.

Er hatte gedacht, er wäre zufrieden so wie die Dinge liefen, bis Nico einige Monate vor Beginn des Sommercamps damit begann, ihn auf Italienisch zu necken. Beim Klang von Nicos Muttersprache bekam Will das Gefühl zu schmelzen wie ein Stück Butter in der Sonne, jedes einzelne Mal. Und Nico lachte nur und weigerte sich, das Gesagte zu übersetzen, als ob es ihn anmachte, Will leiden zu sehen. Nein. Das war ja nicht wahr, denn Will bettelte ihn an es wieder und wieder zu tun und Nico tat ihm den Gefallen. 

An einem Aprilabend saßen sie nebeneinander am Ende des Bootsstegs, ließen die Beine baumeln während die Sonne unterging und Will sagte sich, dies wäre das letzte Mal, dass er fragen würde. Er hatte Chiron um einen privaten Auftrag gebeten, für den er mehrere Monate unterwegs sein würde und der ihm hoffentlich ein wenig Klarheit verschaffte.

„Sprich Italienisch für mich,” sagte Will und legte seine Hand über Nicos auf dem Steg, eine der Berührungen, die Nico nie etwas auszumachen schienen.

Nico sah ihn verschmitzt von der Seite her an, eine dunkle Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Warum?"

Will setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. „Weil ich es gerne mag. Es ist eine schöne Sprache. Nun mach schon…" Er stieß Nico mit dem Ellbogen an. „Du willst doch. Du liebst es, mich damit aufzuziehen, dass ich nichts verstehe. Na los, sag mir, dass ich rieche wie eine von Butch Walkers Sportsocken. Ich wette, sogar das würde auf Italienisch wundervoll klingen.“

Nico kicherte. „Hai un profumo fantastico."

Will drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Fantastico?" Er sah Nico in die Augen. „Du denkst Butchs Socken riechen fantastisch?"

Nico antwortete nicht auf die Frage. Er unterbrach auch den Blickkontakt nicht. „Mi fai venire voglia di essere una persona migliore."

Will schloss die Augen, lächelte und lies die sanften Worte über sein Trommelfell streichen. Er lehnte sich näher heran und neigte den Kopf, als ob die Nähe ihm erlauben würde, besser zu hören. „Mehr?“ Er hörte Nico seufzen und schlug die Augen wieder auf. „Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht…“

„Non te lo direi mai se riuscissi a capirmi, ma mi fai venire voglia di cantare. Adoro i tuoi capelli e come brillano al sole, e se fossi una persona migliore ti direi che ti amo."

Will dachte, ihm schwänden die Sinne. Alles was er wollte war, sich die letzten paar Zentimeter vorzubeugen und ihre Lippen aufeinander zu pressen. Er tat es nicht. Stattdessen drückte er Nicos Hand. Würde dies das letzte Mal sein, dass sie so zusammen saßen? Er lies seinen Blick über den See schweifen und fühlte sich plötzlich traurig. 

„Wieso hast du um einen Auftrag gebeten, Will, und mir nichts davon gesagt?”

Wills Augen weiteten sich. Die Frage warf ihn aus der Bahn. „Woher weißt du…”

„Ich kann mich in den Schatten verstecken und ich wusste, irgendetwas bedrückt dich."

„Du hast mir nachspioniert.” Will stieß den Atem aus und sackte in sich zusammen. 

Nico nickte. Er sagte nichts weiter, machte auch keine Anstalten zu gehen. Er saß nur da und wartete. 

Die Worte lagen Will auf der Zunge, bereit endlich ausgesprochen zu werden und doch hielt Frucht sie zurück. Er dachte an all die schönen Momente, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten und an ein paar von den schlechten. Nico war schon lange nicht mehr richtig ausgeflippt und Will würde sowieso weggehen. Er hatte also nicht viel zu verlieren und er glaubte nicht, dass Nico ganz von der Bildfläche verschwinden würde, wenn er die Wahrheit hörte, nicht so wie früher. 

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, dann schaute er Nico wieder in die Augen. „Ich denke, ich bin in dich verliebt und ich hab Angst, dass du wegläufst, wenn ich es dir sage.” 

Alleine es auszusprechen fühlte sich so an, als hätte Will eine schwere Last abgeworfen, von der er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie mit sich herum getragen hatte. Und Nico flippte nicht aus. Er schien noch nicht mal besonders überrascht zu sein. „Non fare lo scemo. Sono pazzo di te," sagte er stattdessen, beugte sich vor und streifte Wills Lippen mit seinen. 

Will hielt sich mit einer Hand an Nicos Hinterkopf fest und hatte große Mühe, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er unterbrach den Kuss, blieb jedoch nah genug, um ihn gleich wieder aufzunehmen und flüsterte: „Was bedeutet das?” 

„Sei kein Idiot. Ich bin verrückt nach dir," antwortete Nico und schlüpfte aus seinem Griff, wendig wie eine Schlange, drehte sie herum und drückte Will mit dem Rücken auf die Holzplanken. Dann warf er sich über ihn und küsste ihn, dass ihm buchstäblich die Luft wegblieb.

  
Als sie voneinander abließen, rollten sie auf die Seite und sahen sich an. „Ich komme mit dir… zu dem Auftrag…” sagte Nico. „Wenn du mich haben willst. Ich hab’ mich freiwillig gemeldet und Chirons Okay bekommen.”

Will grinste und tat so, als müsse er erst überlegen, ob das in Ordnung wäre. „Ich denke schon, dass du mitkommen könntest, aber du musst jeden Tag mindestens einmal Italienisch für mich sprechen… und…” Er fuhr fort, trotz Nicos Versuch, ihn zu unterbrechen. „...und du musst übersetzen, was du sagst.” 

Nico lächelte und lies dabei seine Zähne blitzen. „Ist das so?” Er hielt eine Hand hoch und begann an seinen Fingern abzuzählen. „Ich hab gesagt, dass du fantastisch riechst. Dass ich wegen dir ein besserer Mensch sein möchte. Ich bekomme Lust zu singen wegen dir. Ich liebe es, wie deine Haare in der Sonne leuchten und…” er schluckte und fuhr dann fort, „und das ich dich liebe.”

Will Solace hatte darauf nichts zu erwidern. Ihm wurde ganz warm ums Herz und Nico nutzte sein Schweigen voll aus.

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist meine erste fanfiction Übersetzung. 
> 
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich freue mich, wenn ihr einen Kommentar schreibt oder Kudos gebt...


End file.
